Dragons' Den (UK)
Dragons' Den is a British television series, hosted by Evan Davis. The format of the show is owned by Sony Pictures and is based on the original Japanese series, which has been sold around the world. The programme has been produced by BBC Manchester since its inception and it was first broadcast on BBC Two on 4 January 2005. The show allows several entrepreneurs an opportunity to present their varying business ideas to a panel of five wealthy investors, the "Dragons" of the show's title, and pitch for financial investment offering a stake of the company in return. Contents hide * 1 Programme ** 1.1 Format ** 1.2 Set and theme ** 1.3 Awards * 2 The "Dragons" * 3 Statistics ** 3.1 Highest investments per series ** 3.2 Deals per Dragon per series * 4 Successful pitches ** 4.1 Series 1 ** 4.2 Series 2 ** 4.3 Series 3 ** 4.4 Series 4 ** 4.5 Series 5 ** 4.6 Series 6 ** 4.7 Series 7 ** 4.8 Series 8 ** 4.9 Series 9 ** 4.10 Series 10 ** 4.11 Series 11 ** 4.12 Series 12 * 5 Ratings ** 5.1 Series 1 ** 5.2 Series 2 ** 5.3 Series 3 ** 5.4 Series 4 ** 5.5 Series 5 ** 5.6 Series 6 ** 5.7 Series 7 ** 5.8 Series 8 ** 5.9 Series 9 ** 5.10 Series 10 ** 5.11 Series 11 ** 5.12 Series 12 * 6 Special episodes ** 6.1 Where Are They Now? ** 6.2 Outside the Den ** 6.3 The Best of Dragons' Den ** 6.4 Dragons' Den: On Tour ** 6.5 Dragons' Den: Online ** 6.6 Other programmes * 7 Successful failures ** 7.1 Rejected offers * 8 Criticism ** 8.1 Sunday Mirror investigation * 9 Departures ** 9.1 Simon Woodroffe ** 9.2 Rachel Elnaugh ** 9.3 Doug Richard ** 9.4 Richard Farleigh ** 9.5 James Caan ** 9.6 Hilary Devey ** 9.7 Theo Paphitis ** 9.8 Duncan Bannatyne * 10 Spoofs * 11 DVD release * 12 References * 13 External links Programmeedit Formatedit Contestants have what they perceive to be a viable and potentially profitable business idea but lack funding, or are already trading in their business but need additional funds for promotion or expansion. They are required as part of their opening pitch to specify the amount of money they require from the Dragons. The rules stipulate that if they do not raise at least this amount from one or more Dragons, they must leave with nothing. In exchange for the investment, the contestants offer equity in their business, the percentage of which is also stipulated at the beginning of the pitch. If the Dragons see potential in the business idea or product, negotiations then take place around the amount of equity on offer, with the contestant having the opportunity to negotiate further, accept any offers, or simply walk away. Dragons can also offer a percentage of the money requested if they do not wish to commit the full amount, leaving the other Dragons free to do the same. This can lead to the contestant receiving the financial backing of more than one Dragon, with the benefit of a broader range of expertise. However, for this to occur, the contestant usually has to agree to relinquish a larger share in their business than they had first planned. A Dragon who, having heard the pitch, does not wish to invest, must declare themselves "out", implying that they leave the discussion. (However, on one occasion in series 4, Peter Jones continued to question an entrepreneur after his own declaration.) This concluding phase may range from a few minutes if the Dragons don't perceive the business plan as credible, to much longer when complex conditions are negotiated. The Dragons often ridicule contestants, on grounds that vary widely, but especially for over-valuation of their respective enterprises. Set and themeedit The opening sequence was shot in Ancoats, Manchester, an area transformed by the Industrial Revolution which helped give the city its nickname Cottonopolis.1 The sequence features shots of Brunswick Mill,Murrays' Mills and McConnel & Kennedy mills - all three are Manchester's most famous cotton mills in production at the time of the Industrial Revolution and keeps in line with the programme's warehouse theme.1The location at which the pitches are filmed has varied over the years. It was originally filmed inside a furniture depository in Stoke Newington. The production were forced to move after the first series owing to building work next door. For the second series shooting took place in a disused warehouse in the City. It was then that the first set was created by production designer Laurence Williams, requiring the construction of a section of the window wall and the staircase down to the lower floor. The owner of this warehouse converted it into flats necessitating a further move to Tanner Street for the next few series. Here another more extensive set was created including cutting a hole in the floor and again creating the stairs down to the lower floor. Building work required yet again a move to Pinewood Studios only two weeks before a series was due to be shot and the production designer had to create a complete set on the film stage including a staircase which descended down into the underfloor tank. After several more series were shot at Pinewood, the production was moved to the BBC's new home in Salford Quays at MediaCityUK. A brand new set was created for the move and was screened in the latter part of 2012 for Series 10.2 Awardsedit The "Dragons"edit * On the episode that first aired on 28 October 2012, there were only four "Dragons" in the Den, as Hilary Devey was taken ill during filming. This was the first time in the show's history that this has occurred.3 Statisticsedit Highest investments per seriesedit Deals per Dragon per seriesedit Successful pitchesedit Series 1edit Series 2edit # Jump up^ Percentage of equity drops to 38% if targets are hit. Series 3edit Series 4edit Series 5edit Series 6edit Series 7edit Series 8edit Series 9edit Series 10edit # Jump up^ Percentage of equity drops to 25% as soon as investment is repaid. # Jump up^ Percentage of equity drops to 30% if targets are hit. # Jump up^ Percentage of equity drops to 15% as soon as investment is repaid. # Jump up^ Includes same percentage of family butcher's business, which is handed back as soon as investment is repaid. # Jump up^ Subject to review in 12 months' time, involving acquisition of company if successful and 25% ownership of that division. # Jump up^ Percentage of equity drops to 30% when annual profits of £500,000 are generated. # Jump up^ £40,000 was given instead. Series 11edit # Jump up^ Name later changed to Texas Joe's. # Jump up^ Received £50,000. # Jump up^ Drops to 40% if targets are met. # Jump up^ Drops to 20% after initial investment returned. # Jump up^ Deal dependent on increase in equity being taken off existing investors. # Jump up^ Drops to 30% after money invested is repaid. Deal was, however, later turned down soon after the programme was filmed. Series 12edit * Episodes 7–12 are being broadcast in a second batch (beginning 25th January 2015).11 # Jump up^ Was initially named The Teabox Company. # Jump up^ Drops to 20% once some of the money invested is repaid and business is doing well. # Jump up^ Drops to 30% once money invested is repaid. Ratingsedit Episode ratings from BARB.12 Series 1edit Series 2edit Series 3edit Series 4edit Series 5edit Series 6edit Series 7edit Series 8edit Series 9edit Series 10edit Series 11edit Series 12edit Special episodesedit Where Are They Now?edit Where Are They Now? is a companion series to the main programme, often broadcast after each respective series, taking a look back at some of the show's success stories - and biggest failures - and finding out what the participants are up to six months on.13 The series began with a one-off two part special, broadcast on December 21 and 28, 2005, in which presenter Evan Davis reviewed the programme's success stories from series one and two, and looked at the entrepreneurs who received funds to market their ideas. Cameras followed Charles Ejogo, who planned to put umbrella vending machines in London Undergroundstations, jewellery designer Elizabeth Galton, magazine publisher Huw Gwyther and Rachel Lowe, whose London-based board game caught their eye. Following this, another one-off two part special was broadcast on September 28 and October 8, 2006. Later, two full series of the show were commissioned, with Series one, of four episodes, being broadcast between July 18 and August 2, 2007. Series two, of five episodes, each following a respective dragon and their investments, was broadcast between September 17 and October 24, 2010.14 Peter Jones' episode followed him meeting with Kirsty Henshaw, who made an emotional pitch in the Den when she came in with her frozen dessert business, and was determined to get her product on the supermarket shelves as soon as possible, and also meeting up with condiment king Levi Roots. Duncan Bannatyne's episode followed him as he travelled to the south of France to oversee his daughter's wedding, and then went back to work to follow up on some of his investments. Theo Paphitis' episode followed him as he took 90 employees to Greece for a week of team-building exercises, and also visited two companies he invested in to see how they were getting on. Series five, episode nine also featured at a look back at deals from the series, in a similar vein to Where Are They Now?.15 Outside the Denedit Outside the Den takes a step back from the world of Dragons' Den, to take a personal look at the Dragons themselves, including personal and intimate interviews, a look behind their business credentials, and taking the cameras into their personal lives. Six episodes of the series have been produced - with the first set of five episodes airing between October 27 and November 23, 2008, and following Theo Paphitis, James Caan, Deborah Meaden, Peter Jones and Duncan Bannatyne in their own respective programmes. A further episode, focusing on new dragon Hilary Devey, was broadcast over three years later on December 29, 2011. The Best of Dragons' Denedit The Best of Dragons' Den focuses on presenter Evan Davis taking a look back at the best and worst pitches from the past series of the show, as well as revealing some unseen pitches that were so bad, they didn't make it to broadcast, and talking candidly with the Dragons involved. Two series of the show were produced, the first accompanying series two, with three episodes being broadcast between January 19 and February 2, 2006, and the second accompanying series six, with three episodes being broadcast between February 23 and March 9, 2009. Dragons' Den: On Touredit Dragons' Den: On Tour follows the Dragons as they travel to various destinations around the world to find out what some of the budding entrepreneurs who have appeared on the show have been up to since, including success stories, awful failures, and some very obvious missed opportunities. One series of the show was broadcast, with five episodes airing between September 6 and October 7, 2009, each following a respective Dragon - following James Caan, Deborah Meaden, Peter Jones, Theo Paphitis and Duncan Bannatyne, respectively. Dragons' Den: Onlineedit Dragons' Den: Online was a special, online version of the show, which follows the same format as the main show, but is presented by Dominic Byrne, and features Shaf Rasul and Julie Meyer as the Dragons.16Instead of being set inside a Den, entrepreneurs pitch to the two Dragons via online video pitches, and subsequent interaction through webcam chat. The highest amount of money on offer is £50,000, which the Dragons can only individually invest in any one business. Episodes were posted weekly, for six weeks from September 16, 2009, to October 7, 2009, and viewers could participate by rating business plans before the two dragons offered their verdict.17 Other programmesedit A number of one-off specials accompanying the broadcast of the main show have also been produced, often as Christmas specials or charity specials. The following eight programmes have been aired thus far: Successful failuresedit Some contestants have gone on to reach the market with their products despite being turned down by the Dragons and have met with a range of success. Examples include hungryhouse.co.uk, a website for online ordering of home delivered takeaway food, Destination London, a board game;22 the Tangle Teezer, a hairbrush designed to smooth knotted hair;23 Trunki, travel luggage designed for children;2425 and the BarbeSkew, a rotisserie barbecue.26 Rejected offersedit In Series 2, Danny Bamping accepted an offer of £100,000 for 30% of his company Bedlam Puzzles, offered in a joint deal with both Rachel Elnaugh and Theo Paphitis investing, but rejected it after the show, opting to get a bank loan instead, claiming that he had a stronger vision for the company than either of his investors. His strategy was successful, as the show generated enough publicity to boost online sales of his Bedlam cube, increasing from his then current sales tally of 23 to 4,500 sales on the days after the show's airing. In Series 3, Fenella Lindsell and Lara Goodbody rejected an offer of £200,000 for 30% from Richard Farleigh, to invest in their Yogabugs workout company. They also rejected an offer £100,000 for 15% of the business made by Peter Jones, in a joint deal with Farleigh, and left the den without investment, stating their reason to be that they believed the company was worth more than what the dragons valued it at. Since then, the pair have gone on to build a franchise operation, with over 150 stores in the UK selling the product. In Series 10, father and son team Michael and Joe Smith rejected an offer of £50,000 for 50% of their Wheelbarrow Accessory company, offered by Duncan Bannatyne, and again rejected an offer for the same amount of money and equity, but split down the middle, with Duncan and Hilary Devey each bringing £25,000 and asking for 25%. The pair valued their company at £500,000, and Michael failed to deny claims that he was more interested in the money than help from an investor, when challenged by Deborah Meaden. Also in series 10, Dustin Toland rejected an offer of £100,000 from both Deborah Meaden and Theo Paphitis for 45% of his company Gigwam, a new tent system for outdoor events. He revealed the maximum amount of equity he would be prepared to give away was 25%, and subsequently declined.27 In episode 8, A to E Training & Solutions Ltd turned down an offer for the full £50,000 from Duncan Bannatyne for 32% of their resuscitation and life support business. The trio felt that the equity asked for was too great and left the Den with nothing. In Series 11, Duncan Bannatyne offered £50,000 to Linkee Ltd for 40% of its board game business, but the trio behind the company felt it was too great a percentage and were unable to negotiate with Bannatyne, and so turned him down. Also in series 11, Deborah Meaden offered Tim Morgan £100,000 for 15% of his Mountain Trike Company. However, the maximum he and his shareholders had already agreed to give away was 5%, and so he had to turn her down. Also in Series 11, husband and wife team Roger and Leslie rejected a combined offer from Peter Jones and Duncan Bannatyne of 50% of their wool bedding company Baavet, for £130,000. In the final episode of Series 11, after accepting Peter Jones and Deborah Meaden's offer of £50,000 for 40% (later dropping to 30%) of his company Bobo Buddies, James Roupell turned the deal down after filming. Instead, he found the financial help he required elsewhere, without giving up any equity of his company.28 In series 12, Daniel and Mat of Pure Pet Food turned down both Deborah Meaden and Kelly Hoppen's offers of £40,000 for 30% and 20% respectively, as they thought the equity levels being asked for were too high.29 Also in series 12, owner of gourmet marshmallow company Mallow & Marsh, Harriet Pleydell-Bouverie, turned down both Peter Jones and Deborah Meaden who wanted 40% and 33⅓% of the company respectively in exchange for £65,000 (although Peter offered her £80,000), as she felt that would be undervaluing the company.30 Criticismedit Sunday Mirror investigationedit Although the BBC has never made any secret of deals that succeeded or fell through, usually offering a follow up in the final episode of the series, in September 2006 an investigation by the Sunday Mirror''newspaper criticised the show, reporting that most of the deals were unfulfilled after the programs were shot.31 The article claimed that the Dragons either pulled out of the deals over minor technicalities, deliberately offered heavily unfavourable terms to the entrepreneurs in an effort to make them withdraw, or simply broke off all contact with them after the recording. The Dragons however defended their record, blaming the failures on the entrepreneurs themselves who were dishonest about their products, with Duncan Bannatyne stating: "We don't hand over money to people who don't tell the truth.", while Theo Paphitis added: "I kept up my end of the bargain. The show is not about a cash prize, it is about us pledging to invest. But people must tell the truth. Simple." A BBC spokesman said: "After the initial agreement is made on camera, both parties enter a period of due diligence. Sometimes during this period the deals fall through."32 Departuresedit Simon Woodroffeedit After only one series of the programme, Simon Woodroffe left the panel. Woodroffe stated that the reason behind his departure was "The show became a battle of egos — not a forum for business innovation. The thing to remember was that when you walk up the stairs to pitch, it’s not five people necessarily thinking 'How am I going to be able to make an investment here?', they’re also thinking: 'Am I going to be the star of this next little piece?'. That's not how I was told the show would go down."33 Rachel Elnaughedit Shortly before the launch of the second series in 2005, Rachel Elnaugh's company Red Letter Days went into administration and its remaining assets were bought by fellow dragons Peter Jones and Theo Paphitis. Although Elnaugh was at the helm before and at the time of the company's failure, she blamed the problems on the actions of the last CEO whom she appointed in 2002, whilst she took a non-executive role to have her fourth child. Following making only five investments over the course of two series, as a result of disputes with various Dragons, and the continuing uncomfortable position of the BBC allowing a perceived "failed" business person to continue investing on the show, she agreed to leave the ''Dragons' Den panel.34 Doug Richardedit Shortly after the conclusion of the second series in 2005, Doug Richard announced his departure from the show. Richard stated in an interview that his departure was due to "six hours of TV taking six weeks to film", and not being able to split his time between filming and running all of his businesses.35 Richard Farleighedit It was announced on 18 May 2007 that Richard Farleigh had been dropped from the series.36 The Daily Mail suggested that this might have been in order to have a new Dragon from an ethnic minority.37 Farleigh said, "It would be disappointing if that was the reason - rather than anything fundamental - if it was because I was the wrong colour. I don't know why this has happened and I am very disappointed and bemused - I wasn't expecting it because all the feedback I got was very positive. I had even moved back to the UK to focus on commitments for the show. I am gutted that I have not been invited back."37 The suggestions in the''Daily Mail'' report were rejected by the BBC who said the new Dragon would be chosen by their "business credentials" and not ethnicity. A BBC spokesman said it was normal that the show sometimes changed its team. Farleigh's replacement was the British-Pakistani businessman James Caan.38 James Caanedit In April 2010, the Daily Mail reported that James Caan and Duncan Bannatyne were involved in a 'bitter row' over tax. Bannatyne claimed Pakistan-born Caan had an 'unfair' business advantage due to his non-domiciled tax status. He complained that, because Caan does not pay UK tax on his overseas earnings, he has more money to invest in his UK ventures.39 Caan told the London Evening Standard: "I do not apologise for my country of origin, Pakistan."40 He also said he could not invest with anyone who had a criminal record - a reference to Bannatyne's having served a sentence in military prison when he was a teenager in the Royal Navy.40 Bannatyne replied that Caan was 'playing the race card' and 'personalising the whole thing', and accused him of implying he was racist.40 Only days before the filming of series 8, Bannatyne went on to Twitter, pointing out that Caan is chairman of the Big Issue, which employs sellers with criminal pasts, and asking how they could now work with their chief.41 He brought the name of the Big Issue founder into the row by asking: 'Did John Bird know about James Caan's view on ex-prisoners when he gave him the chairman's role?'41 Further fanning the flames for Caan was a well publicised critique of accusations that he offered to buy a baby from a family in Pakistan.42 On 7 January 2011, the BBC announced James Caan had quit the Dragons' Den panel. The BBC announced regret and sorrow over the exit and thanked him for his efforts over his four series in the show.43 Clive Morgan of The Daily Telegraph criticised his departure, stating his exit was the show's loss and would not be the same without him.44 He was replaced by Hilary Devey in February 2011.45 Hilary Deveyedit In June 2012, it was announced that after only two series in the show, Hilary Devey would be departing the show to front her own business series for Channel 4. She appeared in the tenth series which aired in Autumn 2012. Devey was replaced by Kelly Hoppen for the eleventh series in 2013.46 Theo Paphitisedit On 7 February 2013, Theo Paphitis said that he would be leaving Dragons' Den due to other commitments.47 Paphitis explained that with the recent increase in his workload, including growing his new lingerie brandBoux Avenue, his acquisition of the Robert Dyas retail chain as well as the work involved in running Ryman, he felt that it was time that he stepped down and allowed someone else to "enjoy the wonderful experience of being a Dragon".48 Paphitis was replaced by Piers Linney from Series 11 onwards. Duncan Bannatyneedit Bannatyne's departure from the show was announced in July 2014 due to "other business commitments".49 This will leave Peter Jones as the only remaining original Dragon. Spoofsedit Duncan Bannatyne appeared as himself in a recurring sketch in the ITV television show Al Murray's Multiple Personality Disorder titled "Duncan's Den", a parody of Dragons' Den, where Duncan is the only Dragon.Al Murray plays the role of Evan Davis, and in each successive sketch there is only one applicant, the hopelessly nervous and commercially inept, recent divorcee Carole Price, played by Laura Solon. Kayvan Novak created a parody of the show called "Lizard's Lair" for his character Terry Tibbs on an episode of his show Facejacker where unsuspecting entrepreneurs were led to believe they could receive an investment from Terry in a very similar style to Dragons' Den. Peter Jones, Deborah Meaden, and Duncan Bannatyne appear as themselves in a satirical dream sequence in a series 6 episode titled "Conned Out of Luck" of the BBC show, Hustle. The sketch show Harry & Paul has featured a series of parodies by Harry Enfield and Paul Whitehouse, where through careful editing the pair portray all the characters, including Davis (Whitehouse), the contestants unsuccessfully pitching various bizarre ideas (e.g. a 'kitten stomper' device) and a parodied cast of the Dragons. The emphasis is particularly on the entrepreneurs' names (e.g. 'Duncan Guillotine') and personalities (Meaden is simply 'The Grumpy Woman' – Enfield in drag). In one sketch parodying the banking crisis, Enfield's old character Tim Nice-But-Dim made an appearance and was revealed to be "obviously" the brother of 'Peter Jones'. Dead Ringers parodied the show with strange investments such as a tramp wanting investment in tea and a sketch where a man wants £100,000 and his pitch is a gun. They also parodied Dragon responses with Rachel Elnaugh seeing a product which turns base metal to gold and saying "How do you make any money out of this?". The talkSPORT weekday afternoon show presented by Paul Hawksbee and Andy Jacobs has recently begun a weekly spoof slot wherein "Hilary Devey" (Jacobs) makes obvious comments to (absent) sporting personalities who have recently been in the news for making poor decisions. These comments usually deride said personality, ending with the Dragons' common final phrase, "I'm Out!" The British sitcom The IT Crowd features a brief parody of the show in episode 5 of series 2. Ricky Gervais referenced the show and impersonated Evan Davis and Duncan Bannatyne in his live stand-up show Fame. Disney Channel's I Didn't Do It based their 5th episode on the concept featuring a show called Boardroom Barracudas where the characters demo their vegetable flavor enhancer. DVD releaseedit The first two series of the show are available to buy on DVD.50 It is unknown whether the remaining series of the show will also be released. Category:2005 television series debuts